Episode 4751 (25 November 2013)
Alfie and Roxy wake up together on their wedding day. Alfie looks troubled but Roxy’s feeling invincible. Bianca visits Kat and beseeches her not to leave; she’s excited when Kat admits she and Alfie kissed but Kat’s insistent she’s going to Spain to stay with Zoe. Ronnie visits Roxy and apologises. Roxy’s decided she wants Phil to give her away. She insists Ronnie can come to the wedding but only if, hand on heart, Ronnie’s happy for her. Alfie’s about to head off to get ready at Ian’s when Kat arrives. Alone in the kitchen, Alfie thanks Kat for stopping him making a terrible mistake, explaining he can’t destroy his and Roxy’s happiness. However, once he’s out of Kat’s sight, Alfie’s face falls. Roxy drafts Kat in to help do up her wedding dress and apologises for being a cow –she knows Kat will always be in their lives because she’s Tommy’s mum and she’d like them to find a way to be mates. Kat leaves, fighting back tears. Meanwhile, Ronnie’s collared Alfie and asked him not to marry Roxy, she knows he doesn’t love her the way he loves Kat. Alfie insists it’s none of Ronnie’s business, claiming if he wanted to be with Kat he would be. Kat books two one way tickets to Ibiza. Alfie gets dressed for the wedding at the Beales’, dismissive of Ian’s concerns. Ian has the day timed to the minute. Phil asks Roxy if she still wants him to give her away and she says yes. Ronnie sits in the Square Gardens and watches as Kat appears with suitcases; Bianca insists on driving Kat to Southend Airport, borrowing Terry’s taxi. At the church, Alfie gets jumpy as the guests all wish him luck. Ronnie arrives and sits towards the back. Alfie heads for the loo and Ian sends Fatboy out to stall Roxy, Amy and Phil. Ian finds Alfie in a side chapel and Alfie confesses that he kissed Kat. Ian tries to persuade Alfie to marry Roxy, drawing on his own experience of marriage in his arguments. Roxy realises Fatboy’s not telling her something and storms into the church only to find a smiling Alfie waiting for her at the top of the aisle. As she walks up the aisle, Roxy’s thrilled to see Ronnie in the congregation and tells her she loves her. Alfie notes Tommy’s absence. Meanwhile, en route to the airport, Kat confesses to Bianca she still loves Alfie. She’s anxious when she realises Bianca’s driving her to the church instead of the airport. Kat and Tommy enter the church during the declarations, Alfie looks back at her but Kat just ushers Tommy into a pew and sits down. Alfie then says ‘I do’ leaving Kat looking devastated. After what she said about him the night before, Denise’s embarrassed when Jake comes into the Minute Mart looking for safety pins for Sadie. Lauren overhears their conversation. At the wedding, Max tries to sit with, Sadie, Jake and Bella but Lauren heads for a different pew. Kirsty insists on sitting with Max and Lauren. Lauren watches as Jake kisses Sadie and tells her she looks stunning. Bianca’s keen to know what David and Terry were talking about the previous night. David mentions Terry’s tradition of spending Christmas with his ex-wife. David smiles when this triggers an argument between Bianca and Terry. Credits Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episode